


DeLorean Motor Company

by bhytes



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Crack, Credit Fraud, Emo, F/F, Hot Topic, Set in 2009, Shopping Malls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 04:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhytes/pseuds/bhytes
Summary: Brooke and Vanjie get their emo on at Hot Topic.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 1





	DeLorean Motor Company

**Author's Note:**

> you ever wanna eat a raw potato with salt

Vanjie was busting it down to MCR in the car as Brooke drove her to the mall. They were going to Hot Topic, the best store ever! Brooke parked her burgundy 1982 Honda Accord as close as possible because Vanjie hated walking far. Even though they were about to walk around a mall.

Anywho, they got out and let me tell ya, LET ME TELL YA the fits they had on. Vanjie was wearing a bunch of clips in her bright blue scene hair, tons of necklaces and rubber bracelets, a t-shirt that read 'Rawr Means I Love You In Dinosaur XD', checker jeans and black knockoff Doc Martens with green laces on one boot and blue laces on the other. She also had a stretched septum piercing with heavy, HEAVY black eyeliner. Brooke was wearing emo bows in her bleached blonde emo hair, a scene choker, a Ramones over sized t-shirt, The Nightmare Before Christmas leggings, and old, dirty black Converse. She too was wearing heavy, HEAVY black eyeliner and had snake bites.

"Let's goooo!" Vanjie said and they walked in the mall. It was packed! The 17 year old girls made their way through the mall before going into the Earth version of Hell. (they would say Heaven but Satan is cool so they said Hell.) Hell being HOT TOPIC!!!

"Welcome in girls!" A super edgy emo girl with a shaved head said and Vanjie and Brooke took notes of her emo-ness. 

"What should we look at first?!" Brooke giddily asked and Vanjie put her hand on her chin.

"T-shirts?" Brooke excitedly nodded. They went to the wall of t-shirts and looked at ones with ironic sayings and cool imagery on them. They were both size x small because they were tiny em0 gurlz. They grabbed matching ones (ones that said "Never Mistake My Silence For Weakness, No On Plans A Murder Out Loud, they were black with white and red lettering) and then went to the jeans. Size 0 of course.

"Ooo look at these!" Brooke held up a pair of half red checker half black jeans.

"I rawr those." Vanjie said and Brooke giggled. Vanjie and her dinosaur talk! She and Vanjie each got a pair then checked out the jewelry.

"Dude, this is RAD!" Vanjie said as she grabbed a rubber bracelet that said 'Sex Drugs & Dubstep'.

"Wicked!" Brooke said and grabbed one for herself. They got matching black Creepers, more hair clips and bows, black nail polish in that skull bottle, perfume, and coffin shaped backpacks.

"We HAVE to wear these outfits to Brayden's party tonight." Vanjie excitedly nodded and they went to the cashier who was the shaved head girl.

"Alright, your total is $468.79." Vanjie's eyes widened but,

"Don't worry, Vanj, I stole my mom's credit card." Vanjie giggled and Brooke handed the cashier her mom's credit card. 

"You're all set!" YES, it went through! Vanjie and Brooke grabbed their bags then went to the bathroom.

"Oh em gee, let's change and then take a picture!" Brooke clapped.

"Yes!" They went into the disabled stall and changed into their fits and when a lady in a wheelchair knocked on the door Vanjie said

"GO AWAY BITCH WE'RE CHANGING IN HERE!" Needless to say it was awkward when they went out. Vanjie got out her hot pink flip phone and went to the camera.

"Strike a pose!" She said and they threw up peace signs and did that thing with their mouth that's kind of a duck face but not really. Like when you scrunch up your nose and purse your lips. She snapped a photo and they giggled.

"We look HOT." Brooke said and Vanjie nodded.

"I concur. Shall we get Wetzel Pretzel pretzels and Surf City Squeeze smoothies now?"

"Duh!"


End file.
